I'm Fine
by Ederfan1
Summary: Wanted to write this. Sad at first, but it will end okay, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I just wanted to do this story. Been running around in my mind for awhile. She'll be okay, I promise. You'll understand when you read it. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Darwin ward. Normal being very busy.

Jac had actually gotten a few minutes break in her office, checking with Jonny to make sure when he'd be bringing Emma.

"I will hopefully be leaving by 6, can you be here by then?" she asks into the phone.

"Actually, I have to be at work in a half-hour," he replies as he gets into his car with Emma strapped in in the back. " How about I leave her in the creche until you are ready?"

Jac sighed with a little frustration.

"I thought you were on tonight?" she asks.

"I was, but we're short-staffed so,,," he replies.

"Okay fine, let me know when you get here okay?" she asks.

"I will, see you later, bye," he replies then disconnects.

And as she hangs up with a sigh, a knock came to the door.

"Come in," she calls out.

And Zosia walks in.

"Zosia?" she says.

She walks to the desk with a patient file.

"Pete Newley, 55. Chest pains, no shortness of breath, slightly diaphoretic," she says as she hands the consultant the file.

"Any cardiac history?" Jac asks.

"None," she replies.

"Okay, cardiac enzymes, regular bloods, chest x-ray, EKG please, I'll be out in a minute," she says, as she rubs at her temples.

"You okay Jac?" Zosia asks.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Dr. March," she replies sternly, her professional persona always intact.

"Okay, okay just asking," Zosia says as she starts to back to the door.

"I'm sorry Zosia, just a long day along with dealing with Emmas' father who always seems to get out of spending time with her," she explains.

"Ah, makes sense," Zosia says. "Must be hard sometimes, sharing parenting duties."

"You have no idea," Jac replies. "Go on, I'm fine. See to Mr. Newley."

And Zosia just nods and heads out of the office.

"I'm fine," Jac whispers again.

_  
2hrs later

After running the tests on Mr. Newley and deciding to admit and monitor him for 24hrs, Jac was back in her office finishing up some paper work.

Suddenly, Zosia barged into the office.

"Zosia what,,,?" Jac starts to say but stops at the look of sheer panic on the junior doctors face.

"Jac, I need you to come with me," she says as she moves behind the desk and actually takes her mentors hand.

"Is it Mr. Newley? He was fine, I just saw him," Jac replies, a little unnerved by Zosia taking her hand.

"No, it's,,," Zosia tries to find the words, to tell her this gently, but can't find any.

"Zosia, what's going on?" she asks, actually getting a little worried.

"Serena Campbell called from Keller," she starts to explain.

Jac raises her eyebrows but says nothing, waiting for Zosia to elaborate.

"It's,, Jonny and,, Emma," she continues, almost in a whisper.

And then, the panic on Zosias' face is matched by Jacs'.

"Accident," she finishes.

Then, panic turns to feelings of terror.

But for some reason, Jac can't move.

"Come on," Zosia whispers as she reaches down and pulls her up, her arm around her waist and still holding her hand.

And as they leave the office and head to the lifts, all Jac can think of is one thing.

"I'm fine. But my daughter isn't."

TBC

A/N More in a few days. Please review. As I said, she'll be okay. I promise. Hope this is okay. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Glad you like it. A few more chapters. Here's chapter 2.

The ride to Keller was tense and silent, Zosia still with a hold of Jac around the waist.

And although it was completely understandable, Zosia was still in awe at how tense Jac was, like she was ready to explode at any moment.

As they walked from the lift, Raf greeted them.

"Ms. Naylor, this way,please," he says as he directs them to one of the bays.

Knowing Zosia had a hold of her, Jac closed her eyes as she was led over.

Trying to prepare herself for what she'd see.

As Raf pulled the curtain to one side, she opened her eyes.

And there was her worst nightmare come true.

Her baby girl, hurt.

Badly.

"Wh,, what happened?" she asks as she moves to the left side of the trolley, Bernie Wolfe on the other with an ultrasound machine on Emmas' abdomen.

Raf moved next to her.

"A lorry broadsided Jonny's car and pushed it into a tree, not to far from here," he responds. "Even though she was buckled in, the impact with the tree caused internal injuries."

"Ms. Wolfe?" Jac looks to her, very calm.

"We did a head and neck X-ray which was clear of fracture, probable concussion," Bernie replies.

And as Jac watches her, she sees her eyes go wide.

"Need theatre now," Bernie replies as they unhook the monitor and start to move her. "Blood in the abdomen. Possible spleen rupture."

And as they move to the doors of the theatre, Jac grabs Bernies' arm.

"Please Bernie,," she whispers.

"I will take care of her, I promise," Bernie replies as she squeezes Jacs' hand and moves through the doors.

And as Jac watches her leave, Zosia comes behind her.

"Jac?" she touches her shoulder gently.

"I'm fine," she says resolutely as she turns to her.

"Where's Jonny?" she asks.

"Bay 8," Raf replies. "Serena is there with him. And he's unconscious."

She moves away and heads to bay 8.

_

After being told by Serena that Jonny had a fractured arm and a concussion she went back to the theatre doors.

And Zosia slowly approached her.

"Hey Jac, why don't you sit down for a bit," she suggests as she takes her arm.

Jac pulls her arm away.

"I'm fine, I don't need to sit down," she replies. "I need to be here as soon as Bernie comes out. So she can tell me my daughter is fine."

And as she starts to walk closer to the doors, she stumbles and almost falls.

"Okay, that's it," Zosia says as she catches her and moves her to the on-call room. "Come on."

"No Dr. March," Jac replies angrily as she pulls her arm away again.

"Yes, Ms. Naylor," Zosia replies as she takes her hand again and gets her in the room.

Jac just starts pacing as Zosia closes the door.

"Jac,," Zosia starts to say but Jac puts her hand up.

"No, I'm fine Zosia," she says again as he tries to move past her.

But Zosia stops her, her hands on her shoulders.

"Jac, look at me" she says softly.

She tries to catch her eye but Jac won't look at her.

So, she reaches and takes her face in her hands.

"Jac, please," she whispers.

Jac shakes her head.

"I'm fine."

But with that, Jac finally looks at her.

"You don't have to be fine," Zosia says softly.

"Yes I do," Jac replies. "Emma needs me."

"Emma is in good hands,"Zosia says.

"And right now, this is just you."

"You," she repeats. "Emmas' mom. Who is so scared, terrified."

"But you're not alone."

"I'm here.

"It's okay. To not be fine."

Jac closes her eyes, a tear starting to fall.

Then, a sob escapes her, her hand coming to her mouth to prevent more.

It doesn't work.

"MY BABY!" she finally cries out, heart-wrenching sobs escaping her.

And Zosia reaches for her, Jac falling willingly into her embrace.

Realizing it's okay.

To not be fine.

A/N I know, so sad. As I said, this will end well, I promise. More soon. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry, been busy. Glad you've liked it so afar. As I said, a few more chapters.

Chapter 3

After several minutes, Jac calmed down and slowly released her vice-like grip on Zosia, taking several deep breaths before speaking.

"I'm,,, sorry," she whispers as she wipes her eyes, Zosia still gently holding Jac around the waist.

"It's okay, nothing to apologize for," she replies. "I think that had to come out."

Jac just looks at her, a surprised look on her face.

"Did I just,,, apologize?" she asks.

Zosia leans in a little.

"I won't tell anyone," she whispers with a grin.

And in spite of everything going on, Jac chuckles.

"Wow, and you can laugh,too?" Zosia says in mock surprise.

"Yes, believe it or not,"Jac replies. "And obviously, cry,too."

"I knew that Ice-Queen persona was all a front," Zosia says.

And Jac just looks at her, arms folded.

"Only Emma is supposed to see that side of me," she says.

"Well, again don't worry, my lips are sealed," Zosia replies.

Then suddenly, Jac closes her eyes.

"Jac?" Zosia says as she reaches for her again.

And Jac just shakes her head.

"I'm okay, it's just,," she starts to say but stops, a single tear falling again.

Zosia says nothing, waiting patiently for Jac to continue.

"I,, just hope,,, she will get the chance to see that side of me again," she whispers.

At that, Zosia slowly reaches and wipes away that single tear.

"She's YOUR daughter," she whispers. "She will make it."

Jac just nods as she takes Zosia's hand from her cheek and holds it in front of them.

"Thank you," she whispers.

And before Zosia can reply, a knock comes to the door.

"Jac, sorry," Serena says as she pokes her head in.

They both look at her anxiously.

"Bernie just came out of theatre," she tells them.

"Thank you Serena," Jac replies as she wipes her eyes again.

As she moves to leave, Zosia takes her arm.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I will be," Jac replies.

"As soon as Serenas' Big Macho Army Medic tells me my daughter will be fine."

And Zosia looks at her confused.

"Ask her about it," Jac continues. "I'm fine, thanks again."

And as she opens the door, Zosia stood there dumb-struck.

"Zosia?" she says. "Please?"

She then reaches her hand out.

And with a smile, Zosia takes said hand.

To go make sure she's fine.

A/N More soon. Quicker than this update was. Hope everyone has a good holiday, whichever holiday that might be. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Happy New Year everybody! Glad you all like this. Okay.

Chapter 4

Jac made a bee-line for the nurses station that Bernie was standing at, Serena and Raf also there, Zosia right behind her.

"Bernie? How is she?" Jac asks, desperate for some good news.

Bernie turns to face her.

"Jac, she's okay," she replies.

And with that, Jac almost collapses in relief, Zosia taking a firm hold of her.

"She lost a lot of blood but I was able to stop it," Bernie continues. "She'll be weak for awhile, but she should be fine."

Jac closes her eyes at Bernies' words, her hands covering her mouth.

She then reaches for Bernie, taking her hand.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"You're very welcome," Bernie replies, squeezing Jacs' hand in response.

"Jac?" Serena pipes in. "I took the liberty of telling Jonny that Emma is okay. He's awake."

"Oh, thank you," she smiles. "I should go see him. And then I need to see my baby."

"Want me to come with you?" Zosia asks.

"Yes, please," Jac replies, actually reaching and taking Zosias' hand.

And as they head to Bay 8, Raf chuckles a bit.

They both turn to him, questioning looks on their faces.

"Being terrified does things to people sometimes," he says.

"Meaning?" Serena asks.

"Jac Naylor, saying please and thank you," he replies.

And that gets him a swift punch to the arm from Serena.

"It's called being a mother," she says to his surprised expression as he rubs his arm.

_

After speaking with Jonny telling him she didn't blame him, Jac made her way to CCU with Zosia.

Even with trying to prepare herself, she gasped at the site of her baby girl laying so still, oxygen mask on, heart monitor hooked up.

As Zosia stood outside at the window, Jac sat on the stool at the bed and took the little hand of her daughter.

"Hey Face-ache, it's Mommy," she whispers as she reaches up and moves a strand of hair from her face.

"You gave us all quite a scare," she continues. "But you're going to be right as rain very soon."

"And I will never leave your side. And Daddy will see you soon. He hurt his head in the accident but he'll be okay,too."

She then rests her head on Emmas' arm, still holding the tiny hand.

"Mommy is just going to rest a bit, but I'm here my baby girl," she whispers. "To make sure you're going to be fine."

And as her eyes start to close, she vaguely hears the door to the room open and someone approach her.

"Jac?" Zosia whispers, her hand going to her shoulder. "Let me help you to the on-call room to rest."

Jac shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving her, I told her as much," she replies. "She needs me."

"She needs you rested, not exhausted and with a painful stiff neck," Zosia replies. "It's just down the hall. Not far."

Jac slowly lifts her head up and looks at her friend.

"Come on," Zosia whispers with a smile.

And Jac reluctantly nods.

As she gets up, she turns and leans down to her daughters' ear.

"I'm just down the hall, my Emma," she whispers. "I'll be back in a little while. I love you."

She then gives a kiss and lets Zosia lead her from the room.

As they entered the on-call room, it was not lost on Zosia just how exhausted Jac was.

And as Jac went to sit on the bed, it became obvious to herself just how exhausted she was,too.

She went to reach to take her trainers off, and she almost fell off the cot.

"Here, let me," Zosia says as she kneels down to first sit Jac back up then untie the shoes.

She then looked up at her, and her heart actually broke at the site before her.

An exhausted woman, mother, friend, eyes still puffy and red, probably a little dehydrated.

"Let me get you some water to drink before you lie down," Zosia suggests. "You'll wake with a splitting headache with no hydration in you."

"Too late for the headache," Jac whispers, her hand going to her forehead.

"Okay, water and 2 paracetamol then," Zosia replies.

As she goes to get them from the medicine cabinet, Jac grabs her hand.

"Thank you."

After downing the pills with a full bottle of cold water, Jac slowly laid down, Zosia covering her with the blanket.

"I'll wake you in 4 hours, no less," she says.

"Wake me if Emma wakes up, no matter how long," Jac replies.

Zosia leans closer.

"Emma will be fine while you rest," she replies. "So you can be fine,too. 4 hours."

And as Zosia made to get up and leave her in peace, Jac grabbed her hand again.

At Zosias' questioning glance, Jac opened her eyes, and a single tear fell.

"You made sure I was fine before," she explains. "Can you do that again?"

And giving a little smile, realizing her meaning, she nodded.

And then moved to the other side of the cot, kicked off her trainers, and laid down under the covers.

She then reached to her friend and gently put her arms around her from behind.

And as Jac slowly began to drift off, she heard Zosias' whispered words.

"I'm here."

"You're fine."

A/N More soon. Also have to do my other story. Hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks. 


End file.
